


The Beast With Three Backs

by illfoandillfie



Series: Roger x Reader x Linda [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, cum sharing, dom!reader, female receiving and male receiving, hickeys/biting, some spanking, spitting, thigh riding, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illfoandillfie/pseuds/illfoandillfie
Summary: You introduce Roger to your friend.





	The Beast With Three Backs

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the longest thing I’ve written and, I think, a strong contender for the filthiest. Tried to play around with dynamics a bit - reader is more dom than in any of my previous smut fics, which I hope I did justice!! Really hope you enjoy this one! I certainly enjoyed writing it! lmao
> 
> Also, shoutout to BoRhap for giving us that shot of Ben as Rog asleep with a girl under each arm for inspiring this fic!

Saturday night saw you in your usual spot, sitting across  Roger’s  lap, arm thrown around his neck, lazy fingers running softly through his hair. The only difference was that tonight you were also introducing him to your friend,  Linda . You’d known  Linda  for about a year now, having met through your waitressing job. A few months  ago  you’d let slip about your status as a groupie for Queen. She hadn’t believed you, just thought you were making it up to tease her since she was such a big fan. The backstage pass you’d offered her had changed her mind. 

At  first  she hadn’t wanted to meet them, too afraid she’d say something dumb or come across as crazy, but you convinced her, telling her they’d seen crazy and she wasn’t it. You’d watched the show together, dancing and singing along and her shyness had disappeared as the night progressed, helped along by the number of drinks she’d ordered. You’d noticed Roger watching you at one point. Linda had her arm round your waist and was giggling into your ear. You blew Roger a kiss and slipped your hand round Linda’s  into her back pocket . By the time the band was leaving the stage Linda was practically bouncing with excitement. You linked your arms together and led her into the backstage area. 

The introductions went well and it wasn’t long before Linda was caught up in a conversation with Freddie. You could hear her laughing as Roger pulled you onto his lap.   
“Your friends cute.”   
“You’re telling me,” you laughed.   
“I think you’ve got a little crush, love.” Roger ran his hand up your leg and began toying with the waistband of your jeans.   
“Maybe a little one,”     
“You reckon she’d be up for it?” He popped the button open and slowly slid down the zipper.   
“Hope so. She thinks you’re hot so that’ll work in our favour.”   
Roger’s eyes travelled back to Linda while his hand slid into your jeans, teasing you over your underwear. You tried to focus on keeping your breathing even but the way he was tracing his fingertips over you so softly had you desperate for more friction. You let your legs fall open slightly, allowing him to move your underpants to the side and slip a finger into you. You swore under your breath, trying to discreetly buck your hips as the pleasure built. Roger’s attention never left Linda as he curled his finger, hitting just the right spot. You tumbled over the edge quietly, a long exhale the only indication of your small orgasm. Roger removed his hand from you, wiping his finger on your pants, and bounced his leg. You took the hint and stood up, Roger not far behind.    
“I’ll meet you upstairs. You know what to do.” He left you with a quick slap to your arse cheek and a wink. 

You turned around to find Linda, now chatting to Brian, wondering how best to broach the topic.   
“Sorry to interrupt,” You said you approached the two of them, “I’m about to go grab another drink, wondered if you wanted to join me Linda?”   
Linda nodded, saying her goodbyes to Brian, and followed you out of the room and back to the bar.   
“Where’d Roger go? Didn’t get a chance to speak to him at all. The other three were so lovely though! Thanks for convincing me to come, I’ve had such a great time. John told me the funniest story –”   
Linda was talking a mile a minute, hardly drawing breath in her excitement. You let her continue until you both had drinks in your hands and had taken up residence at a free table.    
“So, you’ve had a good night then?”   
“Oh, Y/N, it’s been incredible. Wish I’d got to talk to Roger though.”   
“Yeah, think he would have liked that. He thinks you’re cute.”   
“What! Did he really say that?”   
“Mmhmm. Surprised you didn’t notice him staring.”   
“He was staring? At me?”   
“Yeah,” you said with a laugh, “in fact, I think he’s hoping you might want to join us later.”   
“Join you?” She looked confused for a moment but then realisation hit her, her eyes widening, “Oh, join you.” She looked sheepishly down at her hands.   
“You don’t have to, we just wanted to put the offer out there.” You placed your hand over hers, noting how warm it felt, “If you still wanna meet Rog though I can find him. I think the two of you would get along like a house on fire.”   
“If I was interested, in joining you I mean, what would that.... what would happen?”   
“We wouldn’t do anything you were uncomfortable with and you can take part as much or as little as you want. It’s meant to be fun for everyone so we’re not going to push your limits. We just want you to enjoy yourself. If you have a good time, we’ll have a good time.”    
Linda took a sip of her drink as she considered your words.    
“And, just clarifying, it’d be you and me and Roger? Together?”   
“Yes, but only if you want to. You say the word and we’ll leave right now. Roger can find someone else or, god forbid, he can use his own damn hand.”   
Linda laughed, and relaxed into her seat. You focused on finishing your drink, giving her time to make up her mind. Finally, she spoke.   
“Okay, I’m in. Fuck it.”   
“That’s the spirit. And don’t worry honey, I’ll make sure you have fun.” You winked at Linda, enjoying the slight blush that coloured her cheeks.

You took your time finishing your drinks and fixing yourselves up in the bathroom before heading upstairs and knocking on Roger’s door. He answered after a moment, already shirtless, drink in hand, and you felt Linda stiffen beside you.   
“Hello Y/N, Linda. Come on in, you want a drink?”   
“Nah, we’ve just had a couple downstairs, think we’re all good for the moment.” You answered, pushing Linda into the room ahead of you. Once inside you toed off your shoes, Linda following your lead, and made yourself comfortable on the couch.   
Roger turned to Linda, “Sorry I didn’t get a chance to properly say hi before. How’s your night been?”   
“Oh, that’s alright! It's been really great so far.”   
“Deaky was very impressed you knew so much about electronics.”   
You watched, smiling, as Roger kept talking to Linda, putting her at ease. He was good at making people forget their nerves, especially cute girls. 

“So Y/N explained the situation yeah?” You tuned back in at the sound of your name, standing up from your seat.   
“Yes, but I should tell you I’ve never done anything like this before. Been with more than one person I mean. Or been with another girl. Bit nervous.”   
“That’s alright. You’re our guest tonight. Gonna make sure you have fun.”   
Linda giggled, “That’s exactly what she said,” she pointed at you.   
“So you know it’s true then.” Roger flashed her a smile bright enough to make both of you swoon a little, “Y/N, why don’t you help Linda get comfortable. I’m gonna have a quick smoke.” He made himself comfortable on the couch, cigarette in hand and another drink on the table, watching the two of you.    
You moved closer to Linda, “Just let us know if something’s too much.” you said reassuringly before leaning into her ear and whispering, “ready to give him a show?”   
Linda laughed nervously but nodded. 

You hooked a finger into a front belt loop on  Linda ’s shorts, and pulled her towards you, holding her waist as you brushed your lips against hers gently. Slowly you started to deepen the kiss, swiping your tongue along her bottom lip, encouraging her to open for you.  Linda  moved her arms around your neck, pulling you closer, and you took the opportunity to slide one of your hands down to grasp her bum. Your other hand slid just under the bottom of her shirt, fingers tickling the skin on her stomach and sides, as it slowly inched upwards.  Linda  whined into your mouth as your tongues danced together, her back arching slightly, urging your hand higher. You obliged, cupping her breast and running your thumb back and forth over her nipple.  LINDA  broke the kiss to gasp at the new sensation, eyes shut, focused solely on how you were making her feel. You took a moment to admire her pink cheeks and kiss-swollen lips before your gaze found Roger, cigarette between his lips, palming himself through his jeans. 

That vision spurred you on as your lips made contact with Linda’s neck. You licked a line from her collar bone to her jaw before sucking a mark into her soft skin, eliciting a moan in response.    
“Do that again,” came Roger’s voice from the couch, and you obliged, leaving another mark. Linda moaned again and tilted her neck further.   
“Think she likes that” Roger said as you pulled away, nipping gently at her skin. You admired Linda’s new bruises circled by traces of your lipstick for a moment before replying.   
“Wonder what noises she’ll make when I mark the rest of her.”   
Linda let out a whimper which made both you and Roger laugh. You leaned in to Linda’s ear and began talking soft enough that only she could hear.   
“Gonna have to remove these clothes if I’m gonna mark you good and proper. Can’t wait to see you covered in bite marks and bruises. Sound good honey?”   
“Yes, god yes”    
“What’s the magic word” You fingered the hem of her shirt, nibbling on her earlobe.   
“Please,”   
“Good Girl,” You pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it to the floor, quickly followed by her bra. Linda pressed her chest forward, anticipating your touch, but you ignored her, instead sliding your hands down to unbutton her shorts and push them down until she could wiggle free. You lay a slap to her bum before pushing her underwear down her legs, sliding to your knees to pull them off her ankles. You left a trail of soft kisses up her leg as you stood up again, her breath coming harder as your got closer to her core. As you got to your feet you spanked her again, slightly harder, before once more pressing your lips to hers and bringing your hands back up to her breasts. You broke the kiss at the same time you pinched both her nipples and began walking backwards, pulling Linda to the bed by her tits.  

When you felt the back of your knees hit the bed you sat, pulling Linda into position on your thigh. Once she was situated over you, her hands on your shoulders, you let go of her nipples, enjoying the gasps she made in response. You replaced your fingers with your mouth, running your tongue around first one nipple and then the other, hands resting on Linda’s waist, encouraging her to grind down onto your jean clad thigh. Linda moved one hand up the back of your neck to grasp at your hair, sending a slight shiver down your spine. You ran the tip of your tongue along the valley between her breasts, while Linda rode your thigh, her panting increasing with every second. Roger couldn’t sit on the sidelines any longer. He approached the bed, standing close behind Linda, and tilted her head so he could kiss her. You watched as his tongue entered her mouth, his hand laying over her throat, not squeezing but keeping her in position. Roger used his other hand to push your head back down to Linda’s chest. You didn’t need to be told twice, picking up where you’d left off, tracing your tongue over one breast, but this time grasping at the other with one of your hands. Linda hips kept their rhythm, pulling her closer to her release. Roger pulled out of the kiss, and trailed a finger down Linda’s neck, following the path your mouth had taken earlier.   
“Think it’s time we found out what other noises our new toy makes, don’t you,” Roger said, with a tap to your shoulder. You hummed around the nipple in your mouth, making Linda’s breath hitch, before moving to the top of her breast and biting. Linda yelped and the movement of her hips faulted. You chuckled against her as you soothed the fresh bite mark with your tongue, trying to decide where to mark next. Roger took hold of LINDA’s hips, helping her to grind down on your thigh, as you continued the assault on her chest. Her breath was escaping in short gasps, interspersed with moans and whines as Roger whispered in her ear. You only caught snatches of what he was saying – the words ‘want’ and ‘pussy’ – but you’d heard Rog dirty talk enough to guess at what it was. Linda was certainly enjoying it, her whines rising in pitch, head titled back to rest on Roger’s shoulder.   
“That’s right, cum for us,” Roger said as Linda moaned out her release. Her legs shook and her fingers grasped at your hair, making you whine against her skin. 

You raised your head to press a kiss to the corner of Linda’s mouth. Roger leaned forward, trapping Linda between his body and yours as she tried to catch her breath, and pulled you into a crushing kiss. You revelled in the taste of him on your lips, the feel of his tongue against yours, as he devoured you, giving you a fraction of the pleasure you craved.   
“God that’s hot,” came a small voice from between you.    
You made to break the kiss but Roger just pulled you back into him, showing off for your friend. He swallowed every moan he pulled from you and left you panting when he did pull away.   
“You haven’t seen anything yet love,” He said with a wink. God you loved it when he got cocky. 

He straightened up, pulling Linda off your lap and dropping her on the bed with a small smack. “She’s a messy little thing isn’t she,” Roger said as he pulled you to your feet, indicating the wet patch Linda had left on your jeans.    
You hummed your agreement as Roger began unbuttoning your shirt, pushing it off your shoulders so he could replace it with his lips, “Think we can make her messier,” You turned your head to the side to give Roger better access to your neck and caught a glimpse of Linda. She was watching you and Roger,    
her legs spread as she rubbed her clit. “See what I mean?”    
Roger detached himself from you to see what you were talking about. Linda, realising she’d been caught, withdrew her fingers.   
“Oh, she is naughty. What are we going to do with her?”    
Linda’s eyes flicked from you to Roger and back again. You made sure she was looking at your before you answered.   
“Think I want to see her pretty mouth full of your cum Rog.”   
“As you wish,” he said, already removing his pants.

Linda whimpered as Roger dragged her to her knees by her hair and you hurried to finish undressing. You settled yourself next to Linda, gripping her chin, forcing her to look at you.   
“This okay?”   
Linda nodded.   
“Alright, stick out your tongue, honey.” She complied and you leaned over her, letting a trail of spit drip from your mouth onto her waiting tongue.   
“Jesus,” you heard Roger exhale as you used your grip on her chin to force Linda down to his cock. She ran her tongue along his hard shaft, from base to tip, leaving a trail of your saliva in her wake. You mirrored her actions on the other side, your tongues meeting as you both licked around his tip. You could feel your arousal dripping down your leg and rubbed your thighs together to try and relieve some of the pressure. Roger noticed and tapped your shoulder to get you to sit up so he could whisper in your ear.   
“Patience love.” He pressed a soft kiss to your jaw. Linda chose that moment to wrapped her lips around his head and began bobbing up and down, working him deeper into her mouth. “Fuck,” he grunted against you, “She’s good. Where – shit – Where’d you find her?” You just laughed, lowering yourself back down to cup his balls as you watched Linda, her hand pumping around his base as she bobbed her head. She saw you watching and pulled away from him. You let her grab some air before pushing her back down. She resumed her movements as you leaned closer.   
“You look so good sucking cock. One day I’m gonna have to pull out my strap and fuck that pretty little mouth myself. Amongst other things.” Linda whined around Roger, the vibrations making him moan above you. “Oh, you like the sound of that do you? Want me to fuck your throat? Make you choke on my strap. Bet you sound so pretty when your gagging.” As if wanting to prove you right, she took Roger deeper, making herself gag. You hummed against her ear, “Just like that. I’ll have you making so many pretty noises.” Linda’s pace increased as you spoke and you could hear Roger groan, his hand gripping your shoulder for support. She pulled off him again, gasping for air, her hand sliding up to replace her mouth. You pressed your lips to the base of his cock, following the line of a vein with your tongue. Linda removed her hand, taking him back into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks.   
“Fuck, I’m close,” Roger grunted. You pulled Linda off him.   
“Stick out your tongue. And don’t even think about swallowing.”    
Roger rested the head of his cock against her tongue while you gently squeezed his balls, running your nails along where he was most sensitive. It wasn’t long before he was coming undone, swearing. His cum coating Linda’s tongue, dripping onto her chin.    
“She look as good as you imagined?” Roger asked you, his hand still heavy on your shoulder.   
“Better.” You held her face with one hand as you licked up her chin, collecting the drops she’d spilt, before dragging your tongue along hers. You pulled back for a moment to lick your lips and swallow, relishing the small whines Linda was making, before pressing your mouth back to her fully. All you could taste was Roger as you kissed Linda hungrily, sharing his cum between you. When you pulled away a sticky string stretched between you, breaking only when she licked her lips. 

“Okay, now  _that_ was hot.”  Roger said, hand wrapped around his already hard cock. You took his free hand in yours, bringing it to between your slick thighs. You moaned as he slipped two fingers inside you easily.   
“Think I’ve waited long enough Rog,”   
He pulled his hand away, leaving you whimpering at the sudden emptiness, and instead pushed the same fingers into Linda.   
“Rog, please. Need you to fuck me.”   
“I will, later. But guests first.” He winked at Linda.   
You whined as Roger got on to the bed and lay down, Linda moving to straddle him, slowly sinking down on his length, the noises she made torture to your desperate self.    
“You gonna sit that pretty little cunt on my face or what?” He grinned at you, enjoying being able to tease you so easily.   
“You wanker,” you said as you positioned yourself over his mouth, facing Linda. His only response was to lick a line up the inside of your thigh.   
“You’re a fucking mess love,” came Roger’s muffled voice, quickly followed by your moan as he licked along your slit. His arms wrapped around your thighs, pulling you down onto his mouth fully. You knew you wouldn’t last long, already so worked up, and Roger was doing everything in his power to push you over the edge. You couldn’t focus on anything other than his lips wrapped around your clit, your eyes tight shut as you bucked your hips, desperately chasing your release.    
“Yes, fuck, right there Rog.”   
Your eyes snapped open when you felt fingers on your chest. Linda was tentatively squeezing your breasts, all the while riding Roger. Suddenly you were there, falling apart with a strangled cry, back arching into Linda’s touch as Roger continued to devour you. You made to roll off Roger, planning to collapse next to him, but his grip on your thighs tightened, refusing to let you up. Thenoises coming from under you were obscene as he continued to lick and suck at your folds, the pressure already starting to build again. 

Linda’s hands were still on you, more confident now, tweaking and flicking your nipples to draw gasps and whines from your lips. You reached forward to lay a sharp slap on her thigh, making her jolt, her hands dropping to Roger’s hips to steady herself as she continued to grind down on him. You brought your fingers up to Linda’s mouth, pushing them past her lips. She swirled her tongue around your digits, drawing them further into her, painting a much clearer idea of why Roger had enjoyed her mouth so much. You pulled your fingers free with a pop and brought them down to rub Linda’s clit. She grabbed your wrist to hold you in place, leaning back and gripping Roger’s leg to give you better access. Linda moaned at your touch, clenching around Roger which only made him moan into your pussy, the vibrations going straight to the pit in your stomach. He redoubled his efforts as he felt Linda getting closer to her orgasm, his grip on your thighs tightening as he tongued you vigorously.   
“Know your close honey – Oh! - You gonna – fuck – gonna cum for us?”   
Linda nodded, whimpering. You slapped her thigh again, turning the skin where your hand landed a slight pink. She began to quiver but you continued to circle her clit harshly, until she was choking out yours and Roger’s names. Linda collapsed with her head at the foot of the bed as Roger finished you off, lapping at your folds until a wave of pleasure rolled through you. You squirmed as he left a last kiss on your now sensitive clit, before you fell forward, landing on the bed on your hands and knees. You dropped your forearms and face to the bed, closing your eyes as you steadied your breathing.

You felt Roger moving around behind you but didn’t realise what he was doing until you felt his hands on your hips. He slowly pushed two fingers into you, pumping them in and out.   
“‘M gonna fuck you now.” He added a third finger, making sure you were stretched out, but withdrew his fingers much sooner than you wanted.   
“Keep that arse up love,” he swatted your cheek making you yelp into the mattress, “but your gonna have to lift that head. Think our guest can handle a little more fun.” You pushed yourself back up onto your arms to find Linda lying on her back, legs bent at the knees and spread open, her arms draped over the end of the bed. You crawled forwards and grasped her legs, lowering your head to exhale soft cool breaths against her wet folds. Roger lined himself up with your entrance and pushed himself inside you completely. You raised your head, crying out at how full you were, anticipation for the next thrust tying your stomach in knots. Roger stayed still, holding your hips tightly to stop you rocking back onto him.   
“No more teasing, Rog, need you to move,”   
“I’ll stop teasing when you do Y/N. Head down.”   
You lowered your mouth to Linda’s hip, sucking a small mark onto her skin. As soon as your mouth was occupied Roger began moving against you, drawing his hips back till only the head of his cock was still inside you and then slamming them forward once again. He built up his rhythm slowly as you continued to trail your mouth down Linda’s body, leaving small hickeys and bite marks along her hips and the inside of her thighs. Each time you scraped your teeth along her sensitive skin you were rewarded with one of her delicious whimpers, which only made you want to do it more. By the time you finally pressed your tongue against her folds, Linda was doing her best to roll her hips into you, despite the way you were holding down her legs, repeating the word ‘please’ over and over. You pushed two fingers into her, fucking her slowly as you began tracing letters on her clit, interrupted every so often by one of Roger’s thrusts making you cry out. You started by spelling your name before moving onto Roger’s. The man in question was still pounding into you hard, his grip on your hips tight enough to make you suspect you’d be finding bruises in the morning. You’d just got to the ‘Y’ in Taylor when he smacked your arse, making you yell in surprise.    
“I’m getting close love,” he grunted, spanking you again. You pushed your fingers further into Linda, angling them slightly. You knew you’d reached the right spot by the wail she let out as you stroked her wall, flicking her clit with your tongue. You slowly pulled your fingers from her as you lapped up her juices, helping her ride out her orgasm. Once you were satisfied that she was satisfied you raised you head and looked back at Roger. He pulled out of you, rolling you onto your back, pushing your legs up before he sank back in. He didn’t wait before he was back at his previous pace, fucking you into the mattress, the new angle making you see stars. He leaned down to suck at your pulse point and that was enough to have you clenching around him as you tumbled over the edge again. A few more thrusts and he reached his climax too, grunting into your neck before slumping against you. 

You gave him a moment to catch his breath before tapping him on the shoulder. He rolled off of you into the middle of the bed, arms stretched out. Linda was already snuggled into his side when you finally found the strength to move, her leg hooked over his and her hand resting on his stomach while he played with the ends of her hair. You settled on his other side, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before resting your head on his chest. His arm curled around you, tracing soft lines over your side as you tangled your legs with theirs. You looked over at Linda. Her eyes were already beginning to flutter shut and she looked completely worn out.    
“So how was that?”   
Her voice was soft and drowsy as she replied, “You guys really meant it when you said I’d have fun,”


End file.
